


Just a Test, Y'all

by VeeTheRee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FML, FUCK, Gen, ah im rambling in the tags again, feel free to gnore, i just need to try out how rich text works, ignore i mean, nvm, sorry - Freeform, this is a test, whatev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheRee/pseuds/VeeTheRee
Summary: As the tags suggest, this is just me trying to figure out how to make the most out of the ao3 formatting.
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



Hello.

This is a test to see how Rich Text works when I copy shit from Google Docs.

GOOGLE DOCS

Sorry. 

Does this create a paragraph by itself?

I am confusion.

_ Does this leave my text in italics unlike HTML? _

_ Fuck HTML, honestly, wtf is that, it’s a pain to write shit with emphasis there.  _

Now.

**Does this stay bold? It better stay stronk.**

**Mr. Bond is having a stronk, call bondulance.**

lmao I just made myself laugh

good night everyone! (so no one) i'll be back with more bullshit later


	2. cursed font or sum

ḧ̴̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̧̡̨̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̘̠̮̜̭̗̪͖̣̩̟̣͙͚̱̯̹͈̜͇͖̱̭̻̠̗͚̻̖̤̮͓͖͉̹̘̦̥̭̬̬̤̟͍͔̥͙̝̩͕̱̺̺̝̙͓̮̗͇̦̹̤̺̯̖̘͈̲̮̣͉͍̻̠̗͖͉̫͓͉͓̤͚̤̞͎͙̞͉̮͍͚͈̤̘̳͈̯̤̟̘̦̪̺̘̣̺̤͓̖̼̭̜̹͕̼̺͗̃́͒̊́̓̿̄͌͂̈́̂̐͗̑̽͌̋̄̂̆̊͒̆͊̄͊̽̆͂͌̑̈̍̽̈́͌̈́͛͛̓͆͗̊̈́͒̇̌̍̋̌̈́̌̃͑͂͗͗̐̈̈͆̃̅̀͛͒̽͛̃̀̊̅͑̃̅͛͊̍̔̽͋̒̈́̾̆̔̌̓͊̑̒̆̌̎͆̍̆̆̿͌͗̅̓̓̅̔̈̃͊̽̾͋͗͒̈́͋͌̽̄̈́̾̑̾̓̇̏̐̃̿̾̓̾͆͌̃̇̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅë̸̡̢̧̨̨̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͓̫̬̠̫͖͈̝͔̗̩̗̥̠͕̦̖͇̭̯̰̠̠͇͕̩͕͉̹̮͕͔̮̬͔̟͈̻̩̖̯̰̞̥̫̮̹̪̣̰̜̗̫̳͈̫͔͉͙̩̤͉͈̦̖̗͈̖̰̜̳̘̻̰̻͈̜̫̟͉̹̥̥͕̹̩̖̭̜̟̩̝̳̙̜̪̘̟͈̼̩̪͔̦̥͈͚̞̺̻̩͉̪̖̥̦̞̘̥̫̣̦̳̮̖͓̲̣̫̮̹͙̟̳̣͕̥͖̠̙̙̝͓̻̗̟̭͎͍̤́̓͑̈́͐͌͐̉̂̃̏́̃̽̃̋̎͆͆̌̌̂̋̂̒͑̓͌̇̏̋̿̄̋͒͋̔́̊͒̄͗͗̽́̑͒̃̄͐͋͗̈́̎͌͋̑͂̾̐̏̉̄̄̈̎͛͂̉͒̓̅̀͗̑͗̉̎̒̈́̈́̽̔̆̐͐̓͛͂͒̓̊́̈́͋̏͗̅̈́̇͗̒̈́̆̊̌̉̍̇̎͒̓͗͛̃̍͊̔̔͛̔̃̐̏͑̉̂̽̅̽̈̍̇͊̄̀͂̏͋̓͗̊̓̒͋͋͛̾̅̽̈́̉̽̈́̑̒͛̑̍̈̾̈͂͛͗̋̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅļ̵̢̧̡̡̡̢̢̡̨̡̢͉̹̱̮̣͕͎̩̤̱͚̭͍̹̻̩̲͚̗̖̖̩͈̣̬͕͔̣̫̻̗̪̩̙̮̺̱̳̻̙̞͎̬̲̰̖̖̙̭̘̬̙͙̯̰̙̹̗̻͉̥͔͖̤̗̝̖̳̠̖̲̮͈̬̪̦̺͎̝͓̻̲̰͙͔̟̫̜͕̳̰͓̫̹͈͉͙̖͙̠͇̻͖̣̮̙͙̪͔̥̙̖̠͖̥̹̪͎̘̳̻̖͕̖̗͔̯̲̦͍̯͈̎̅̈́̓̚͜͠ͅͅͅͅḻ̵̢̨̧̨̛̛̠̥̯̼͙͔̗͕̭̼̪͉͇̘̖̥͙̣̥̜̼̥̤̺̩͓͇̯̲̼̯̫̤̭̝̰̻̞͖̝̻̝̹̻̟̜̣̲̜̝̣̙͈̓̿͛͗̊̓̂͋̄̈́͒̀̄̓͋͗̇̅͒̎͒̆͊̐͑͑̔͂̋̂̽̆̉̈̍̂̔͊͗̈́͌̾̽̆͊̈́̂̑̾͗̑̇͛́̾̋̈̾͛͊̐̇̅̈́̋́̉͂̏̌̇̒̀͋̄͌͆̉͒̑̈́̑͐͒͂͐̽̂̓̒̉̂͒̊̌̾̏̈́͊͋͛͋͊̈́͒̂̋̈́̏̊͒̈́̐̿͑̈̎͐͆͌͗͊͗͌͂̅̈́̋̍͆̈́̈̊̋̎̿̓̔́̍͒̆̌̀̂̒͌͐̆̈́̽̅̒͌̄̑̋̃̓̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅơ̷̧̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̡̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̫͚͎̬̭̱͚̻̬̲̝͍̳̻͕̹͙̤̹̱̳̫̺̫̭͙̫̪̜̦͍̳̼̫̺̹͇̪͓͚̣͎̰͚͉̣̹̬̖̮̼̳̻̻̫͉̤͕̹̗̟͎͕̱̩̖̹͕̟͉̝̼̖̦̺̪̻͍̳̪̺̖̟͉͖̝̩̹̙̪̬̣͍̖̪̗̠̙̻̲̰͖͚͚̮͙̮̜̟̺͊̑̏̎̔̇̎́̐̈́̈́̌͛́̃͋̎͗̆̇̉̄̿̈̃̾̇͐̀̇͑̆̌̊͋̽̈́͗̽̌̎̇̃̏̈̌̂̄̎̆̈́̓̐̍̆̾̾̆̎̎̆͌̇̓̓̈́͊͒͂̃͛̈͆̒̆̈͌̋̐̃̄̂̿͂̍̍̌̽̃̑̌͗̈́̌̓̈́̏̐̏͒͐̅̎̑̿̊̋̒͛̅͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͎̮̫̤̦͕͔̳͔̯̺̳͓͕̮̌͒̌͊̅̊͆̇̆̊̌̃̍̋̅̔̎̆͒̐̈́́̀͆̓̋̽̃͋̃̈̈̿̀̇̿̾͐̄̐̈̌̀̓̃̓͊̊͆̃̈̂͒̃̈̑̅̈́̿̄̐̈́͗͊̄̎̇̈́͂̉̂̃̍̓͒̀͌̐̅̓̀͆̽̍̍͌͊̌͋̃̾̈́͌͗̍͛̽̿͐͐̓̀̂͌͋͛̀̅̈̅̈́́͋̈́̋̓̈̅̇͂̈͒͋̈̂̓̾͑̇̃͛̉͌̌͊͒̄͊͆͐̅̈́̈́̈̆̍̄̽̓̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠

so this is just a get go how cursed font act on ao3 ya know

apparently quite good whoa ḩ̷̧̧̢̨̨̧̛͕͓̪̝̖̻͔̹̳̻̯͎̦̣̜̤͕̯̝͎͉̳̠̳̱̳̻̗̺͉̥̳͇͚̬͖͖̱̙͚̹̱̪̦͈̥̝͍͓͔͉̱͕̫̳̜̥̝͉͇̫̥̥̬̫̭̩͕͕̘̲̮͎̗̺͎̮͇̹̙̟̜̮͎͓͔͕͔̠͈̰̼̰͈̲̭͔̞̌̆̔͒͋̑͗̅̇̉͊̌̔̆̈́̅̀͌̾̌͂̿͑͌̉̄̑͗̿͐̃̔̎̓̔̽͑͊̐̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅĕ̴̢̡̢̨̨̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̦̺̘̮̺͙͙̟͚͙͕͉̹͉̣̖̰̫͉̬͔̳̹̲̦̦̥̣͓̯͙͙̫̤͈̣̜͇̯̞̦̻͇͔͙͈̱̖̤̥̲̹͙͖̠̮̙̲͇̜͍͉̰̗̺͕̭̰̠͖͉̦͕̼̖̘̼̻͕̪̙͍͙͇̫̥̪̠͎͖͗̿̓̓͌̈́͋̈̇͊͋͛̔̊͒̂̎̔̃̈́̊̓͆̆̐̌̂̅̈̂̾̈͂̂̂̐͂͒͐̑̂͐̇̍̾̑͆̀̔͂̈́̓́͂͌̐̓̾̑̌͐͂̄̽͆̓̇̔̀̾̅̿͛̏̐͊̄̄̈́͊͒͆̑͛̽̑̈́̈́̌̓̇̋̄̓̎͛̌̂͋̓̐̽̐̓̉̉͑̅̈́̀̈̔̈́̈́͒͐́̾̋̈́̏͆̈́͊̃͊̏̔͒̿̾́͊͆͒̆̅̈́̓̏̏́̌̈̒̑̽̄̾̂̿̿͊̊͌̈́͂̿̏̓̀̆̎͛̊̋̾̃̊̇͋̄̈́̂̾͌̾̂̎̄͑͗̆́̀͑̓̈̈́̌̆̆͛̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅļ̴̨̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̨̩͍̣͚͖̮̳̣̱̥̮͈͉͍̝͍̰̳̯̹̳̱̱̙̲̹̰̻̫̹̹̞̘̪̜͍͔̲̙̱̲̬͍̪̖͓̝̞̞̙̖̤̰̥̼͇̟̠̪̟̯̤̙̩͍̩͖͓͓͍̝̼̯̙̪̰̱̩̱͓̭̦̖͉̲̤͕͇̺̭͎͉̦̳͍̟̺̱̙͙͍͕̹̰̣̝̫͙̰͍̩̖͍͈̞̜̝͍͛̋̑͑͜͜ͅͅͅḷ̵̡̡̧̨̨̡̛̫̩̺͈̜̼̟͎̞̠̟̝̥͎̱͎̗͈̭̦̲̰͓̘̭̬͕̥̱̗͈̯̪̙̬̞͓̻̜̜̞̞̣̮̰̭̭̞̱̣̪͕͍̹̰͓̰̪̼͍̜͎͕͈̺̰̟̭̬͚̥̞̪̪͔͉̼̳͍͉͓̹̺͚͖̤̺͉̖̙̞̹̩̺͇͚̬̟̺͓̺͙͉̞̜̔̎̐͐̏̈́̀̌̒͌̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̧̡̡̛̛̛̜̜̝͍͕͕̲͍̝͉̬͖͉͎͓̞͎͍͔̹͇̰͍̹̙͔̜̯̯͚̗͔̼̜̮͍̝̜̩̝͎̯̪̱̰̮̠̥̟͇̤̲͙̟͓̝̝̖̭͙͖̇̌̈́̍̓̃̈́͐̐͆̾̀͐̉̈́̃̍͆̊̃̒̈́͌̾̊̐͊̓͋̆̈́̓͒̂̈́̒́̎̋̅̓̋̓͊̐̎̈̅̄͐͒̿̅̒̉̓̾̍̌̾͊͑͛͋̔͆̈͊̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅ ̸̢̢̢̡̧̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̩̗̻̰̳̬̺̬̺͚̙͔̼͓̬͇̱̜̬͓͔͙͓̼͚̫̫͍͍̖̤̣͓͎̮̲̳͍̼̯͔̼͔͍̤͎͓̩̥̘̟͍̦̮̥̩̝̤̳̗̠̲̺̤̤͔̹̖̳͚̮͍̗͉̭̻̼̱͈̞͍̯͔̟̺̺̗̦̬̦̳̰̣̦̤̪̖̩̩̰̭̻̹̜͇̲̳̝͓͚̟̗̟̬͕̯̥̹͇͇̱͚̩̬͚̙͔͕̩͚̻̣̙̯̙̮̘͈̟̜̖͎̩̥̙̭̻̠̫̖̲̼͇̞̫͍̹͎͇̞̖̪̘̙̭͖̻̜͙̗͎̻̭̣̮̫̘̩̰̦̯͙̙̼̫̝̯̖̥̪͕̥̜̩̰̩̙͎̝͇̩̫̟̻̱̭̮͓̺̪̗̺̼̘̲̖̈́͌͗͛͐̎͆͋̇̑̓͛̋͒̇̑̏͑̎̈́̿͂̊̿͗͛̂̑̐́͌̉̑͒̅̈̀̈̎̓̾͑̒͆̒̿̐̓̈̓̓̑̄̈́̐̃̇̾̆̀̈́̈̈́͌̑̈́̓̊̓̆̋͗̄̄̒̌̋̋̊̿̏́͆̑̍̐̈́̽̽̐̈̽̌̔̎̽̐͗̑̈́̓̄͗̉̈͂̈́̏͐̏̿͑̅̉͗́̀̏͋̌̽̔͆̒͆̓̍̂̇͂̔̓̀͌̌̒̽̔̑̍̂̍̃̃̈̑̒̈̅͗͂̾̿̉̈͛̄̍̋̿͊͑͆͗̈́͛̆̋͆̐͆̈́̔̂́̍̋̑̈́̊͛͌̈́̔̍̈́̀͒̑̆̀͋͋̑͑̈̎͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ

pretty cool


	3. another fail i see coming

Hi this is another test round for fuck knows what 

Imma try to put a link to a picture and see what it does

Let’s see what it does in this sentence. 

I think it does jack shit

EDIT: yeah it indeed does jack shit, it just underlines the link, seems like i gotta go for rich text


	4. another test with pics yo

yeah well it didn't work out this test, fuck

okay well seems like i gotta go to rich text for posting pics along text


	5. blah

this is a test to see how quickly i will get a notification when having a subscription wheeee, and then I will see if editing gives a notif as well

EDIT: oke I got the update in like 10 minutes so chill, and now let's see if updating a chapter does anything?


	6. I dont even know anymore

This is another mini test to see how to embed images into HTML i guess, let's see how it goes

EDIT: IT WORKSSSSSS YAAAS


	7. H̶̢̡̼̼̬͗́̆̏͗̄̚͜ͅͅȩ̷̨̖̥̗̩͖͍͖̓̃̆̓̿̆͋̍̄͋̚͠w̴̫̻͚͈̜͋̏͊͂̽ỏ̷̟͓͐̃̾͌̆͑̾̏̚͝ ̴̨̯͇̩͙̦̰̥͔̙̠̍͗̄̌͐͊͝ͅI̸͋̍͌̊̍́̅̋͒͂̆̈́̈̕͜'̸̛̘͚͇͚̙̠̬͕̮͍̥̯͖͖̀́͒̌̊̓̌͊̄̉m̵̧̟͓̰̫̫̰͚̝̤̠͕̺̜͇̓̆̓̅͆̽ ̷̛̛̥̼̱̲̬̝̠̂́̂̉̽̕J̷̣̭̈́̀͗̽̓̽͆͛̓͋̌̅͠ͅi̷̡̧̨̙̬͈̤͓̗̳͖̖̻̗̥̅̈́̅͗̌̾̐͛̃̓̄͛͂̚m̶̥͐̿

this was to see whether the cursed text is visible in the chapter boxes too, we will see

EDIT: fuck yes, it works! Can't wait to use this for Jim Moriarty


End file.
